chocolate Kisses
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: Kanda and Allen have been forced to make a cake. but when Allen droppes the chocolate on Kanda what will happen to the two exorcists first Lemon so please be nice


OMG!!! I can't believe I'm writing a Lemon!!!!

Kanda: I can't believe you finally got off your ass to write

Me: screw you I have a creative writing class to work with so bear with me

Kanda: shouldn't you have updated the damn kingdom hearts story instead

Me: I should of but Allen said he would give me pocky if I made a story with you covered in chocolate

Kanda: WHAT!!!!!

Allen: *gives pocky* alright on with the story

****STORY START****

"Damn it Moyashi!"

Allen and Kanda were stuck in the kitchen making a birthday cake for Lenalee as punishment for almost destroying the dining hall after another argument.

At the moment Allen had "accidentally" dropped the bowl of chocolate batter on Kanda's head.

"Well you shouldn't have bumped into me BaKanda" Allen said throwing the now empty bowl into the sink. Allen turned around to yell at Kanda some more and stopped dead in his tracks.

Kanda had removed his jacket and shirt so the batter would not stain his uniform and his shirt and placed it on a counter nearby. The chocolate was dripping from his head and down to his pale chest.

Allen couldn't stop staring at Kanda's body. He was feeling hot all over just looking at the Japanese exorcist. Allen could feel his pant tighten and he suddenly had the urge to lick the chocolate off of the teen.

Kanda was searching for a towel to remove the chocolate from his body; unfortunately he couldn't find a towel anywhere.

"Great now where the hell are the- eh? Moyashi? What the hell are you doing?!?!" While Kanda was looking for a towel Allen walked over to the Japanese exorcist and started to lick the batter off of his face.

Kanda stood there as his mind was racing on what to do about the teen that is now licking his cheek.

_Why is he doing this? Why am I not pushing him away? Why . . . does this feel so good?_

Kanda was feeling hot all over as Allen trailed his tongue across Kanda's cheek and down to his lips.

All of a sudden Kanda pulled Allen by his collar into a passionate kiss.

Allen gasped in surprised as he felt Kanda's hot lips press against Allen's cold lips; a moan escaped Allen's mouth as Kanda stuck his tongue into Allen's mouth and started playing with his tongue.

While Kanda was still kissing Allen he started to unbutton Allen's shirt and pull it off of the young boy's body.

He then took the ribbon that Allen always wore and quickly bound the young exorcist's hands together.

Allen, feeling his arms being bound broke the kiss and looked down to see his hands were tied together by his ribbon.

"Eh? Kanda wh-what are you doing?!" Allen looked up to see Kanda wiping off some of the chocolate from his face and smearing it on his face.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get you back for getting chocolate all over me" he pushed Allen onto the ground and bent over him letting the chocolate from his body drip onto Allen's.

Kanda leaned in and started to lick the chocolate that he smeared onto Allen's face and then started to trail his tongue down Allen's neck and down his chest till he came to one of his nipples.

He then start to lick and bite at the numb making Allen squirm and moan as he played with him. He then switched sides to play with the other and making Allen moan even more.

"Ah! K-Kanda nhg p-please st-stop teasing me" Allen opened his eyes to see Kanda had removed his pants but still kept his own on teasing the poor boy even further.

Allen pouted "no fair you still have your pants on" Kanda smirked at the poor boy's whining and leaned down close to his ear.

"Eger aren't we eh Moyashi?" Kanda sat up and removed his pants then grabbed Allen by his bound hands and pulled him near his member.

Allen quickly got the Idea and started to lick and suck at his member using his bound hand to stroke him.

Kanda could barely stand the teasing Allen was putting him through. It was taking all his willpower to not pounce on the poor boy and start fucking him right there.

"Mo-Moyashi ah! St-stop fucking teasing. " Kanda looked down to see Allen looking up at him with a sly smile on his face.

Allen removed his hands from Kanda's member, Kanda was about to yell at him when he noticed Allen was rubbing some of the chocolate from his body onto his hands.

Allen looked up at Kanda, licked one of his chocolate covered fingers and began to stroke Kanda's member again covering his member in chocolate.

Once Allen though it was good enough he started to lick the chocolate off of Kanda's member making the Japanese exorcist moan.

"Oh god Allen!" Kanda moaned as he could barely stand thanks to the pleasure Allen was giving him by his skilled tongue that was bringing him closer to release.

"Mo-Moyashi Ah Allen I'm about to- AH!" Kanda came in Allen's mouth and he let his cum drip onto Allen's chest and legs.

Kanda was panting heavily and sank down to the floor exhausted.

As he caught his breath he opened his eyes to see Allen covered in chocolate and cum, licking the chocolate and cum off his fingers.

Just looking at Allen made Kanda hard again.

Allen noticed this and crawled over to him and sat in his lap, wrapping his tied arms around Kanda's neck Allen began to kiss and bite Kanda's neck making him moan.

"Kanda what about me?" Allen licked and nibbled on Kanda's ear "I want you inside me."

After hearing this Kanda pulled him into a kiss yanking the ribbon off of Allen's wrist so he could run his hands through the exorcist's long black hair.

Kanda pulled back and stuck two fingers into Allen's mouth "suck" was all he said as he started to lick and bite Allen's neck.

Allen started to lick Kanda's fingers coating them in a good amount of saliva.

Kanda pulled his fingers back and positioned them at Allen's entrance.

Kanda inserted the first digit letting Allen get used to it before adding another and started scissoring him, preparing him for what was to come.

Allen was feeling weird with the intrusion until Kanda hit a certain spot that made him see stars.

"AH!!" Allen moaned as he felt Kanda smirk into his neck_ ha found it._

Kanda removed his fingers and positioned Allen over his member. He slowly pushed Allen down letting him get used to him until he was fully buried in him.

Allen started to move his hips telling Kanda he could move.

Kanda grabbed Allen's hips and started to pump into him always hitting that spot that made Allen scream.

"AH! Kanda AH please m-more" the feeling of Kanda's member inside of him was him wild.

Kanda started to increase his pace making him moan more and call out his name.

"Oh god Kanda!" Allen was lost in this pleasure he was feeling. Kanda then started to stroke Allen's member making him cry out in pleasure and bring him closer to release.

"K-Kanda I-I'm going to- AH!" Allen finally went over the edge and came in-between their bodies as Kanda was coming inside Allen.

"Oh god Allen" Kanda Moaned as he felt Allen tighten around his member and made him release inside Allen.

Both exorcists sat there hot and sweaty in each other's arms. Kanda pulled Allen closer not caring about the chocolate and cum all over their bodies and kissed him.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that to you Moyashi" Allen looked up and kissed him on the cheek wrapping his arms around him.

"It's Allen and I think I do BaKanda" Kanda smirked not caring about the nickname and just relaxed into the teens embrace.

As the two were sitting in each other's arms they never noticed a certain bookman's appurtenance standing there with a certain golem with the ability to record.

"Did you get all that Tim?" Lavi looked over at the golem that flew over to him and nodded its body before landing on his shoulder.

"Good because I would like to watch that again" Lavi grinned and left the kitchen and went to his room to replay the events that just took place.

****AUTHORS NOTE****

ME: *munching on pocky* oh my god I can't believe I just wrote that

Kanda: *Pulls out Mugen* I'm going to kill you and that damn rabbit

Allen: *Grabs Kanda* you mean you didn't like it *teary eyes*

Kanda: fuck

Lavi: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Me: BTW to anyone reading my Detention story I just want to tell you I will be posting soon, like I said in the beginning have to finish a story for my creative writing class in school so don't think I have forgotten you I've just been overworked and underpaid

Kanda: you don't get paid

Me: *cries* I know T_T


End file.
